


The Sum of Every High and Every Low

by fandommatchmaker19



Series: Hello, Elizabeth [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: When she finds out Sebastian is in trouble, Lizzie runs to his rescue. Except, she finds out that not only he was bitten by a werewolf, but they get attacked by a bunch of hunters, rendering Lizzie's abilities useless.
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Series: Hello, Elizabeth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615000
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The Sum of Every High and Every Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katzaren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzaren/gifts).



> This one is after they get out of the prison world, though it doesn't refer to 2x12. And, Lizzie and Sebastian have been dating for a while here.   
> Enjoy!

Her lungs burned as she pushed herself to run faster, and she gasped for air as her eyes looked around, searching for any sign of Sebastian.

“Sebastian!” she yelled his name, blinking as she tried to figure out her surroundings. It seemed as if the woods had completely entrapped her, like everywhere there were just trees and bushes. “Sebastian!” she yelled again. [The locator spell she’d done had sent her here, but it hadn’t exactly provided her with anything else]. She felt a tiny trace of fear, her heart beating faster as she continued to look around, a tiny part of her thinking the worst. Sure, he may be an immortal vampire, but it was a full moon, and a tiny part of her feared he had run into a wolf. “Sebastian!” she screamed again. Finally, she heard leaves rustling, and she turned abruptly, her shoulders immediately slumping with relief as she watched him stagger towards her, holding onto a nearby tree for support. “Sebastian,” she mutters softly, tears prickling at her eyes.

“Hello… Elizabeth,” he says weakly, attempting a smirk, though it’s barely there. She breaks into a run then, throwing herself into his arms, and just in time, too, because he slumps against her. Briefly, she pulls away, and meets his gaze, noting the sweat trickling down his face, and she cups his cheek, searching his deep blue eyes for an answer, even though deep down, part of her knows.

“What… what happened?” she asks softly as Sebastian lets out a soft groan before falling back against the tree, and she falls down with him.

“It would seem… I had a little encounter with a wolf,” he says softly, and she gasps, unable to stop her reaction.

“Where?” she demands, not waiting for him to say anything else, her heart beating faster as fear grips her.

“Where did it happen? Somewhere around here in these woods… close to the Old Mill, I believe-” she cuts him off, not interested in knowing where the encounter had occurred, but more interested in where he was hurt.

“Where are you hurt?” she asks as she tries to fight back tears. He seems reluctant to tell her, but she presses, “show me, now.”

He tilts his head slightly, and points to his shoulder, and she reaches to move the material of his jacket away, pushing his t-shirt, too, to reveal his shoulder. Her breath hitches in her throat at the sight of his marred skin, and she feels his grip on her arm tighten as she traces her fingers over the bite, and he hisses in pain.

“Sorry!” she exclaims, moving her hands away, letting the material of his t-shirt fall back on his shoulder. Sebastian grunts in response, his eyes half-closed. Steeling herself, she adds, “okay, we gotta go. C’mon, we need to get to the Old Mill, or somewhere, so I can heal you,” she says as she wraps her arms around him.

“Heal me?” he croaks out, hissing in pain as he leans on her.

“Yes. I’m a siphoner, so I can siphon the bite away. You’ll be good as new,” she tells him, and he nods. “C’mon, let’s go,” she adds, standing up, and pulling him up with her. He practically collapses onto her, groaning in pain as he holds onto her for support, and slowly they start making their way out. Luckily, despite being in pain, Sebastian still manages to find the way, because Lizzie’s sure she couldn’t have done it by herself. “C’mon,” she whispers softly, trying to sound encouraging despite the fear gripping her, “we’re almost there.”

They’re nearly at the edge of the tree line when they hear the sound of leaves rustling behind them, and they turn, hoping someone had come to help them, a foolish part of her thinking it was Hope, or Josie, or MG, but she was greeted by the sight of two men and one woman, all armed with various weapons, and her heart hammers in her chest and she tightens her hold on Sebastian.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she snaps, siphoning a little magic off of him, ready to use it when the woman raises a pistol in her direction. Lizzie doesn’t really have time to do anything, or wonder about what kind of ammunition it had when she feels something imbed itself in her shoulder before the world goes black.

* * *

“Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Elizabeth, please!” she hears him yell, his voice shaking, and she can feel his sweaty hand on her shoulder. Her eyelids feel heavy, and she has to fight before she finally opens her eyes, blinking slowly as she takes in her surroundings. She sees Sebastian’s worried face first, sweat coating his brows, his hair clinging to his forehead, and he is cupping her cheeks, his fingers shaking as he traces her jawline. “Elizabeth…” he breathes out, relieved, and his head falls onto her chest as he sighs heavily, half-sobbing. She reaches for him, wrapping her arms around him, cradling his head against her chest.

“Shh,” she mutters softly. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m okay,” she says softly, gently patting his head. They rest like that for a few seconds before she props herself up, pulling out the dart before standing up and extending her hand to Sebastian, who staggers to his feet. “C’mon,” she adds softly, guiding him to the cot at the end of the room. Despite not knowing where they were, at this point she didn’t care. She just needed to heal him so they could be on their way. “Just sit here,” she whispers softly, and Sebastian nods as she starts helping him out of his jacket and pulls his t-shirt off him. His gaze is soft as he watches her movements, his hand on her waist as she rests her palm on his shoulder. Siphoning was second-nature to her, so she doesn’t dwell on it much and just concentrates, willing the venom away so the bite would heal. Except, nothing happens. Usually, all it takes is for her to touch the source of magic and concentrate, and her hands would glow red as she absorbed the magic. But, nothing was happening and Lizzie couldn’t help but stare, alarmed.

“Uh, Elizabeth? What’s wrong?” Sebastian asks softly as she tries again, but nothing. She steps back from him, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, ready to spill over. “Elizabeth?”

“It’s- it’s not working,” she says, shaking her head. “Damn it, it’s not working,” she mutters, stepping back from him. “I can’t-” she cuts herself off, and reaches for his hand, to see if she could still siphon but nothing. “Oh God,” she whispers, but this time Sebastian reaches for her, grabbing her hand to keep her from moving.

“Elizabeth, please, slow down,” he says, and when she looks to meet his gaze, she notices how much worse he was doing, sweat coating his eyebrows, his hair mated to his forehead. “What’s wrong?”

“I think…” she starts to say, her voice shaking, “I think whatever those hunters shot me with is stopping my ability to siphon. I can’t- I can’t siphon anything right now,” she admits, and she sees hope leave his eyes, and he ducks his head slightly before running his fingers through his hair. “Hey, hey, it’s- it’s going to be okay,” she says softly, reaching for him and cupping his cheek gently, tracing his cheek with her thumb. “It’s going to be okay, we’re going to figure this out,” she adds, though she can see that he doesn’t quite believe her.

“How? Elizabeth, werewolf bites are lethal, I-” she cuts him off, not wanting to hear him finish that sentence.

“Not if you have the cure. And, lucky for us, she’s one phone call away,” she quips, reaching for her phone. Thankfully, her phone isn’t dead, and she searches for Hope’s name with shaking fingers. Hope answers on the fourth ring.

“Lizzie?”

“Hope! Thank God. I- I found Sebastian, but he was bitten by a werewolf, I don’t know how, but… Hope I need you to get here, I need you to heal him!” she rambles, her voice trembling, tears brimming in her eyes. Sebastian pulls on his t-shirt and lays down on the cot, groaning as he does, and she glances over at him, her heart beating faster with worry.

“Oh God,” Hope says softly. She hears grunting and noise on the other end, and wonders what was going on. “Can’t you just heal him? Siphon off the bite? I’m kind of in the middle of something-” she cuts off by a scream, and Lizzie doesn’t want to think what happened.

“Hope? What the hell is going on there?” she asks, glancing worriedly at her surroundings. It only occurs to her now that they were in a cottage of some sort. It seemed abandoned, save for them, which was good.

“Uh, we’re sort of under attack! By a group of hunters?” her best friend tells her in a rush, though it sounds more like a question, her words all jumbled and Lizzie gasps.

“Hunters? Hope, are you okay?” she asks when she hears another scream. She wonders if they were the same hunters as the ones that attacked her and Sebastian, and realizes she needs to tell Hope about the anti-magic darts.

“Yeah,” the tribrid huffs on the other end. “Sort of. Okay, why can’t you heal your boyfriend?” she asks, focusing back on the reason Lizzie had called her in the first place.

“Because an asshole hunter shot me with some anti-magic dart. And, I think it could be the same one at the school, so be careful, okay?” she tells her friend.

“Okay. So, that’s why you can’t siphon the bite off of him? Um, okay… uh, I- Lizzie, please stay calm. I’m going to send someone to bring the cure to you, okay? Just stay calm,” she says, panting slightly, and Lizzie can hear more grunting on the other end. There’s another scream, and a crash and Lizzie gasps, gripping her phone tightly.

“Hope?” she yells, her voice shaking. She glances over to find Sebastian thrashing on the bed. “Hope!” she screams into the receiver when there is another crash and a thud. The next few seconds seem to take forever before she hears heavy breathing on the other end.

“Lizzie… I- Rafael is going to bring you my blood. Once you get it please get back to the school… please!” she gasps, breathing heavily, and Lizzie nods before realizing Hope couldn’t see her.

“Okay,” she says. “Okay, Hope. I’ll see you soon!”

“Okay. Now, I gotta go,” Hope yells before ending the call. With a heavy sigh, she turns back to find Sebastian thrashing on the bed in pain, and she rushes to him, sitting on the bed, resting his head on her lap, trying to keep him steady, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other on his forehead.

“Shh,” she says softly, running her fingers through his hair as he groans in pain, shuddering. “It’s going to be okay, Sebastian. It’s going to be okay. Help will be here soon with the cure, and you’ll be fine,” she tells him, still running her fingers through his hair.

“Elizabeth,” he mutters, his entire body tensing in pain, and she tries to steady him, except when her fingers touch his forehead she is transported into one of his memories, and she gasps, horrified, when she realizes what that memory is.

He’d told her of his past, of how his parents sold him to a ship when he was only 8, of how every time he’d tried to escape, the crew would find him and torture him. He’d told her how they’d use vampire blood to heal him only to torture him over, and over again. Still, nothing could quite prepare her for seeing his memories of the torture he endured playing out in his mind.

The first memory she sees play out in his mind is fuzzy, and all she can really see is a small, dark room. And then, she hears the men cackling before she finally sees a young dark haired boy with blue eyes filled with tears, skinny and barely holding himself together. It’s only when the men call him by his name that she realizes this is a younger version of Sebastian. The men grab him and his terrified screams fill the air. And then, she hears the distinct, sickening sound of a whip connecting with bare skin, and she flinches at the crackling sound as the whip connects with his skin on a sickening repeat while he screams and wails for the men to stop. The memory ends abruptly, and Lizzie realizes it’s because Sebastian had been overtaken by a coughing fit, his entire body tensing, and she reaches to steady him as sweat continues to trickle down his brows, his hair plastered to his forehead.

“Elizabeth?” he gasps, twisting to turn towards her.

“Shh, it’s okay, the delusions are just a side effect of the werewolf bite,” she tells him simply, trying to comfort him, but this only seems to alarm him, the fact that she had seen inside his head. His body is shaking, and another coughing fit overtakes him, and he twists sideways. “Shh, it’s going to be okay,” she repeats, running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to comfort him but he shakes his head, twisting his body in pain.

“No- did- did you… did you see-” he’s cut off by yet another coughing fit as his body twists painfully, and all she can do is steady him, her hand still resting on his forehead as yet another memory invades his mind. This time, the younger version of Sebastian, his body weak and fragile, is being chained up, and she can see how he’s barely hanging on, his head bowed. She flinches at the crackling sound of the whip connecting with his bare skin as he screams, muffled by a sob as the men continue bringing down the whip on him, each time worse than the last, and his pained half-screams, half-sobs fill the air, and Lizzie nearly sobs too, but manages to stop herself.

“Shh,” she mutters helplessly, and she hates that there’s nothing she can actually do except hold him as sweat continues to trickle down his cheeks, as his skin takes on an ashy color and he shivers while his mind continues to be plagued by memories. “It’s okay, it’s okay… shh, Sebastian, it’s okay,” she whispers softly.

“Elizabeth… please, you must- you must leave me here, I… I don’t-” he tries to say, but his words are a jumbled mess, and he’s cut off by yet another coughing fit, his body twisting painfully.

“Don’t… don’t say anything, I’m not going anywhere, I’m here. I’m here, it’s okay,” she mutters, running her hands through his hair as his body tenses up.

In the next memory, he seems to be older, probably closer to his age when he was turned, except his entire body is covered in cuts and bruises. The men cackle as they loom over him, throwing insults at him, and she can see how he flinches every time one of them gets too close. His wrists are bound, and he is actually hanging from somewhere – probably the ceiling – though his body doesn’t look like it will last. Despite seeing the earlier memories, she flinches at the resounding crack when the whip connects with his body, and gasps horrified as the men repeat the action, the whip making a crackling sound every time it connects with Sebastian’s body until he’s just covered in blood. Finally, the men stop and release him, and his broken body falls to the floor as he starts to sob helplessly. She lifts her hand from his forehead, and the memory ceases, only for her to see how affected Sebastian was by the memories playing in his mind. He was crying, tears streaming down his face, sweat covering his brow, his hair disheveled and stuck to his forehead, his body thrashing in pain as the memories continued to play in his mind with a painful intensity. Lizzie wasn’t sure how long he would last, not just because of the wolf bite, but also because he was relieving his worst days, the worst moments of his past and it was hurting him. And, she couldn’t do anything, she couldn’t siphon the bite away, and all she could do was hold him, run her fingers through his hair and whisper that it was going to be okay even if she wasn’t sure it would be.

The door bursts open, and Lizzie breathed out a relieved sigh when she found MG standing in front of her, looking around curiously before he finally settled on the two of them.

“Oh, thank God! What took you so long?” she demands, breathing out a relieved sigh.

“Lizzie, you okay?”

“Yeah. Did you bring the blood?” she asks softly, and he nods, fishing a small vial out of his pocket. He throws the vial at her and she catches it easily, years of football coming in handy, and she unscrews it while MG continues to stand there, looking around the small cottage. “MG?”

“Yeah?” the vampire turns to her, clearly concerned.

“Why don’t you wait for us outside. We’ll be right there,” she says, and he nods, wordlessly turning around and exiting. Gently, she brings the vial to Sebastian’s lips before pouring the liquid down his throat, and finally he stops thrashing, his body relaxing immediately, his skin returning to its usual pale tone, and he breathes out a relieved sigh. “You’re okay,” she mutters, relieved. “You’re okay.”

* * *

Once they’d dispelled of the monster, and everyone had recovered, Lizzie makes her way to find Sebastian. Part of her wants to hit him for deciding to be the hero and getting himself bitten by a werewolf, and the other part wants to hug him and never let him go. She finds him in his room, pulling on a t-shirt, but he stops when she enters.

“Hello, Elizabeth,” he says, smiling warmly at her, and she melts a little bit inside as she steps towards him.

“Hey,” she replies, sighing in relief. She bites her lip as she looks over at his shoulder, where his bite had been earlier, but it’s gone, and all she can see is his smooth skin, her fingers automatically reaching to trace along. He looks down at her, and she looks up to meet his gaze, getting lost in his blue eyes.

“Elizabeth,” he mutters, reaching to cup her cheek, and she leans into the touch, sighing softly. “I’m all right,” he adds, and she smiles, “cure worked like a charm.”

“Yeah,” she breathes out. She bites her lip, not sure if she should say this, but then decides to take advantage of the adrenaline still pumping through her. “I love you,” she finally says, and Sebastian looks a little startled at the revelation. [He’d said it to her first, before the whole mess with the werewolf happened, and once in his feverish state, he’d muttered it between pained groans. But, this was the first time she was saying it]. “I love that you see all of me, that you see me for who I am, not just Crazy Lizzie and that you love me anyways,” he makes a face at that, and she smiles fondly, shaking her head as she brings her own hand to cup his cheek. “I know you’re not a great guy, I know you’re not perfect, but I love you despite that. I love that you let me cuddle with you on my bad days, and that you always wait until I’m ready to talk about it. I love that you prefer making the bed because you think I’m slow,” they both chuckle at that as Sebastian’s hand drifts down, slowly sliding down her back until he rests it on her waist and she trails her hand from his shoulder to his cheek, so she’s cupping his face firmly, her thumbs rubbing gently along his jaw. “I love that you sing in the shower when you think I’m not listening; I’m your girlfriend, of course I listen, and I think you have an amazing voice,” he smiles softly, blushing slightly, and she traces his lips with her thumb. “I love that you call me Elizabeth. I love it when you pretend to be all tough, but you’re really such a softie. I love it when you get protective of me. I know you think your past doesn’t make you worthy or deserving of me, of love, but it all just makes me love you more. I just- I thought you were going to die today. And, that was scary as hell. Before, I didn’t think when we had to face some kind of monster, I didn’t think before I charged headfirst into being a hero, or whatever. But, now it’s different. Because I have you. I- never got it when Hope used to get super protective of Landon, or when she didn’t want him to be the hero, but now I do. Because I don’t want to lose you. Ever. And, today… today I almost lost you and all I could think was that I would never get the chance to tell you how I really feel about you. How much I love you,” she says, her voice barely above a whisper on the last part. A tear slides down his cheek, his eyes filled with emotion, and Lizzie gently wipes it away.

Sebastian smiles softly, his hands tangling in her hair, “Elizabeth,” he says, “I love you, too. And, if we’re listing all the things we love about each other… well, I love all of you, Elizabeth. I love that despite seeing the darkest parts of me, you still love me. I love that you think I’m worthy of you, because I don’t think I am,” he says, his voice shaking slightly, and she shakes her head, continuing to trace his cheekbones. “I love how strong you are, and you don’t even know it. I love that you’re a morning person and all the fun little ways you find to wake me up; sometimes, I like to pretend I’m asleep just to see what you’ll do. I love your sense of humor, and how quickly you come up with those great witticisms,” he chuckles fondly and she can’t help but smile. “I love that you pretend to be someone else around other people, but when you’re with me, you are far more honest. I love peeling away those layers little by little,” he continues, and she blushes. [It’s the same way with him, really, and Lizzie kind of loves that about them]. “I love how protective you get; I love that you’ll do anything for those you love. I love that you don’t judge me, that I can open up to you and yet you’re still here. Somehow, despite everything you haven’t run in the opposite direction, Elizabeth,” he says, and she just smiles. [She would never run. No matter what has happened, no matter how horrible his past, she wouldn’t run]. “I love the way you do magic, I think siphoners are truly fascinating, and I’m not biased at all,” he chuckles at that, and she melts a little because others always saw siphoners as abominations, and other students still talked at school behind her and Josie’s backs. But, not Sebastian, and she loved him even more for it. “I especially love it when you siphon from me,” he adds, his voice husky, and Lizzie blushes. “I love how relentlessly you work on your mental health and how you don’t give up…” he pauses slightly, and she melts even more. “You inspire me, Elizabeth,” he continues, “you inspire me to be a better man, you inspire me to better myself, but I love that you’re always there when I need you the most,” his voice shakes a little, his eyes filled with emotion, and Lizzie smiles softly. “I love how adorable you are whenever you’re embarrassed, I love your facial expressions, I find them adorable,” he adds, and she blushes, scrunching up her nose slightly as she attempts to avert her gaze, but Sebastian reaches to cup her cheek, forcing her to meet his gaze. “I just love everything about you, Elizabeth,” he finishes before leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers.

She responds immediately, deepening the kiss, her arms winding around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair and he pulls her closer, twisting her hair around his fingers as his lips mold with hers. Their tongues tangle together as she presses her body against his and she shivers as his hands drift down her back before he squeezes her ass slightly before lifting her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. Briefly, they pull away, staring hungrily into each other’s eyes, noses brushing, both of them panting slightly. And then, she kisses him again, this time more roughly, needing to feel his mouth on hers, her fingers pulling slightly at his hair as he vamp-speeds her against the wall, pressing her against it. She moans into the kiss as Sebastian’s fingers move to the hem of her blouse, lifting it up slightly as her hands move to the waistband of his jeans, and she undoes his belt and zipper swiftly as he pulls her blouse up, breaking the kiss. Her stomach tightens as he stares into her eyes, his eyes dark with lust, their nose brushing against each other, lips mere inches from touching. She leans to press her lips against his again, pulling him closer, but Sebastian freezes and lets go off her, stepping back. She falls rather unceremoniously against the wall, but catches herself, looking at him in surprise. [He’d never stopped sex, and she can’t help but wonder what could have possible made him to pull away].

“Sebastian?” she asks softly. He averts his gaze, looking down, his entire posture rigid. Wordlessly, he hands her her blouse as he zips his pants and she pulls it over her head before stepping slowly towards him, reaching to cup his cheek with her hand. “I thought you enjoyed our copulation?” she asks softly, her voice barely above a whisper, her lips curling into a small smile. He still doesn’t meet her gaze, and her stomach knots with worry. “Sebastian?” she asks again, her voice still a soft whisper.

“Forgive me, Elizabeth, I can’t,” he mutters as he finally looks up and meets her gaze, and she’s a little taken aback by the pain evident in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, searching his eyes for an answer, but all she sees is pain. A part of her wonders if it’s her, if she’d done something, or said something, but she tries to tell herself it must be something else. “Did I… did I do something?” she finally asks, because she can’t shake that part of her that thinks she had. He shakes his head. She tries to step closer to him, but he flinches, and now she feels a pang of hurt, “do you want me to- do you want me to go?” she asks, partly because she needs to know what to do, and partly because she can’t bear the thought of him not wanting her comfort, not wanting her. Old insecurities bubble up inside her as she thinks that maybe she’s not what he needs right now, maybe she’s not enough. It seems that Sebastian senses said insecurities, because he grasps her wrist to keep her from running.

“Elizabeth, don’t… it- it’s not you. It’s not you, Elizabeth. ‘Tis me,” he says sadly, and her heart breaks a little at the revelation and at how utterly broken he sounds admitting it.

“What are you saying?” she whispers, furrowing her eyebrows, stepping closer to him. This time, he lets her, sighing heavily, and she rests her hands on his shoulders before drifting to cup his cheeks.

“When I was… under the influence of the bite… you saw things… memories- my memories… and, I hate that you did. You saw parts of me I wasn’t quite ready for you to see… you saw how broken I am, and I just-” he cuts himself off, a tear sliding down his cheek, but she wipes it away as she continues to stare deeply into his eyes.

“Hey, you told me about your past,” she says softly, but he shakes his head. “I know that’s different, I know. But, nothing will ever make me see you differently. You telling me, or seeing your memories… nothing will ever make me see you differently, or love you any less,” she says, her voice dropping to a whisper on the last part. They’re mere inches from each other, their noses almost brushing, and she stands on her toes and rubs her nose against his, her lips curling into a smile. Sebastian attempts to smile back, though he doesn’t succeed and his hands move to rest on her waist. “I love you,” she mumbles against his lips.

“I love you, too,” he whispers back. This time, she merely pecks his lips lightly before stepping away and taking off her blouse, uniform shorts and tights, kicking off her Dr. Martens as well as she moves towards his dresser. “Elizabeth, what are you doing?” he asks her as she opens the top drawer and rummages through it before she finally pulls out a navy t-shirt that she pulls over her head.

“I’m staying here with you,” she tells him simply. At his confused face she elaborates, “look, I know usually you’re the one who offers the comfort, and I know I’m the selfish one in this relationship, but tonight it’s my turn to give the comfort. Tonight, I’m here for you.” He nods and takes off his jeans before pulling on a pair of sweatpants as she crawls into his bed and pats the spot beside her. Wordlessly, he joins her, and lays down beside her, resting his head against her chest, his arms encircling her waist as her fingers run through his hair.


End file.
